It is well-known that the heel and counter portions of a motorist's shoe can be marred while driving by contact with carpeting, dirt and gravel on the automobile's floor. This problem is particularly objectionable with high-heel shoes which are usually held against the floor at the side of the counter of the shoe when operating the accelerator or other foot pedals.
A wide variety of heel protection devices are well-known in the art. Problems associated with these devices are that they are difficult to install and remove. Prior art devices may be incompatible with a wide variety of shoe types. Further, prior art devices have a tendency to either slip out of position due to an inadequate grip or mar the shoe due to an excessive grip.